Families are forever
by Angel7811
Summary: Hi guys plz peep in even if ur not a dareya fan you'll like it and it contains an important note for readers of all of my stories plz read and review this os is not for just one couple but its for the whole family it's a one shot


_**Hi guys,**_

 ** _I know I'm very late And aap log mujhe bohot naraz bhi hoge shayed mujhe bhul bhi gaye hoge_**

 ** _Plz mujhe maaf kardijiye but main majbur hu kuch personal reason ki wajah se apni koi story nahi likh paa rahi aur na hi update kar paa rahi hu plz mujhe maaf Karna_**

 ** _Aaj bohot mushkil se time nikal kar yeh likh rahi hu. Main abhi kuch keh nahi sakti ki kab update karungi but main abhi ke liye ek choti si os likh rahi hu plz padhana and review._**

* * *

 ** _Tere naam!_**

Teri rooh me mil jau aise jaise namak ho smandar me,  
Bas tera hi pyar smaya rahe hamesha mere andar me.

Mai tujhse kabhi kuchh mangne ki khta na karu,  
Tere lab haste rahe chahe mai dunaya ka mzak hi banu,  
Tu mujhe chhod bhi jaye to gum nahi mujhko,  
Jism se nhi mai teri rooh se pyar karu.

Mujhe na kabhi tere ankh me koi ansu nazar aaye,  
Iske liye mai sare zamane se akela hi ladu.

Na jane kon sa jadu tere kirdar me hai,  
Mai jab bhi janam lu to bas tera hi banu.

Tu shayad mujhe na smjh paye ke kitni mohabbat hai mujhme,

Aaj baitha de kachahri mai kagzo pe bhi apni jaan tere naam karu

This was just a small poem from me

* * *

now the os

" My remarkable girl,

If you're reading this today then you have read a lot of the letters I left you before dying but this one is special as today you are stepping your first place in a world where you are no longer a little one but a wise one. This letter will always give strength in times when you will need you're parents house but will not have one. This might sound more like your mom than me but honestly THIS IS what your mom would have told you if she was with you today or if she had gotten a chance to write these letters. I have full faith that you have chosen the best for you but, little one , always remember sometimes even the best can have flaws.

Little one, it is not, never has been, and never will be you job to 'keep him interested'. Little one, your only job is to know deep inside your soul-in that unshakable place that isn't rattled by rejection and loss and ego-that you are worthy of interest.

If you can trust your worth in this way you'll be attractive in the most beautiful sense of word- you'll attract a boy who is both capable of interest and who wants to spent his one life investing all his interest in you.

Because in the end little one the only thing you should have to do to 'keep him interested ' is to be you

your eternally interested guy

Daddy

" diya baby aap tyar hai?" A voice came from behind her as she putted the letter away in her bag "ya are you still scared if yes I can still arrange for someone to go and stay with you in America until you complete your studies"

" ya kaki I'm" she said closing her bag " I'm sure now I'm" and a confident smile appeared on her face " thanks but I'll manage" she left the room after taking a last glance of her parents pic in her room. It was a large frame with diya's parents pic.

" I love you mom dad " she said and left

" daya aur shreya aaj kitne khush hote apni beti ko aise dekh kar" kaki said before saying final bye to diya " ek baar hamehsa yaad rakhna diya ki tum beti kiski ho aur meri ek baat ko kabhi galt mat sabit hone dena ki mujhe tum me shreya ki wisdom aur daya ki bravery dikhti hai"

" I promise kaki main apne astitva ko kabhi khudse juda nahi hone dungi aur mera astitva mere parents se hai" she smiled and hugged kaki

* * *

 _ **So finally done**_

 ** _R & R guys please _**

**_if you guys want I can write more chapters in this story with different occasions when diya reads her dads letters. Par woh sab aise short honge and update daily nahi hota weekly hoga._**

 ** _Im sorry again for not updating my stories. I'll try to update them soon but I can't gurrentee anything and agar aap log chaho toh main hindi main bhi letter likh sakti hu_**

 ** _plz guys review jarur karna_**

 ** _bye guys take care_**

 ** _love_**

 ** _kavya_**


End file.
